


Zoë

by sehruncreative



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehruncreative/pseuds/sehruncreative
Summary: She had stars in her eyes.
Kudos: 2





	Zoë

She had stars in her eyes.

"Zoë?!"

"Percy Jackson."

"How? You died! Artemis made you a constellation."

"I don't know. I wandered aimlessly through the sky. It felt like an eternity. Until one day I could just leave and go to earth."

"But the constellation is still there!"

"Yes. I did not rise from the dead, maybe I became some minor goddess, who knows." She smiled. "It was nice seeing you Jackson."

"Likewise. I'm glad you are okay."

"Until we meet again."

She bowed her head and Percy closed his eyes just in time to not spontaneously combust.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a lot of time at the moment for creative stuff and decided to use this time to polish up my writing skills a bit.


End file.
